No quiero actuar contigo
by Snicket Toy
Summary: ¿Recuerdan la obra que escribió Carly en "Yo lo vi primero"? Y si Freddie y Sam la protagonizaran, ¿estos dos "enemigos" podrián ver lo que enrealidad sienten el uno por el otro?. Seddie. Cibby
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡Hey! ¿Adivinen quien empezó una nueva historia?, si dijeron, yo, ¡están en lo cierto! Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de iCarly, si lo fuera Creddie ni si quiera existiría, sería 100% Seddie**

P.o.v Carly

Estaba conversando, con mi carnívora mejor amiga, cuando me percaté de un cartel del club de Drama.

-¡Mira! –Indiqué a la pared que estaba llena de carteles de muchos clubes.

-¿El club de amante de las aves? –Me miró incrédula

-¡No! –La arrastré del brazo, para que vea cual era el cartel que realmente indicaba. –El club de drama, busca una nueva obra

-¿Y?

-Y, recuerdas la obra que escribí hace 2 años

-¿Gotitas de romance?

Asentí.

-Así que voy a tratar de que escojan MI obra.

-Bien, Oye ¿Dónde esta Fredifer?

-Y ¿Por qué preguntas por Freddie? –Pregunte pícaramente

Suspiró molesta, como siempre hace cuando yo insinuó, lo que acabo de insinuar (A/N: Un poco enredado ¿no?)

-No es lo que tú piensas, necesito su tarea sobre mitos de la edad antigua o algo así

-¿Y por que no la hiciste?

-¡Había un especial de "todo lo que puedas comer en 3 horas" en el "Taco Guapo"! ¡No podía perdérmelo!

-Sam, Sam –Negué con la cabeza, mientras ella se encogía de hombros de forma inocente, mientras cada una iba a su respectiva clase.

P.o.v Sam

Algo que de verdad me molesta de Carly, es que insinúa cosas estupidas, ¡Por favor Fredgusano y yo!, jamás pasará es como, Carly y Gibby, totalmente ridículo.

-¿Samantha, que tiene ahí? –Indicó el tocino, que tenía en la mano

-Solo un poco de tocino –Dije inocente

-Detención. 2 semanas, desde el lunes.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo

-Bruja – Murmuré pensando que no me escucharía, pero si lo hizo

-Que sean 3 semanas

-Pero…-Me interrumpió

-Nada de peros.

Gruñí y me hundí en mi asiento.

Genial, ahora tendré que soportar a la Srta. Briggs, torturándome cada dos, horribles, días, por 3 semanas, como si verle la cara habitualmente, ya no fuera un castiga, y uno bien grande.

P.o.v Carly

Luego, de a ver entregado mi guión, estaba muy contenta, hasta que me percaté de que la taradita, novia de Gibby –que recién se había transferido a la escuela, cosa que para mí es una tortura-, estaba hablando con las porristas, me acerque a escuchar, se que es malo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero es que me daba demasiada curiosidad.

-…si es un total y completo idiota –Comento "Tashidiota", se que es grosero ponerle nombres a la gente, pero es que la odio

-¿Entonces, por qué no terminas con él? –Preguntó, una pelirroja, se llamaba Kathy, esperen, ¿Tasha, terminar, con su novio?, pero si su único novio es…

-¿Carly? -¡Oh no me habían descubierto!

-Eh…hola…bueno yo ya me voy

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –Pregunto –mejor dicho me interrogó- Tasha, enarcando una ceja.

-Mmm… ¡Miren es Lady GaGa! –Todas miraron, preguntándose dónde estaba, mientras que yo aprovechaba a escapar

-Crédulas –Murmuré, mientras me arreglaba el cabello

Caminé hacia la cafetería, cuando choqué, accidentalmente, con alguien

-Oh, lo siento

-No fue mi culpa

-¿Gibby?

-Hola Carly, ¿Cómo andas?

-Bien –Se acordó de algo, que había planeado hace cerca de dos días -¡Gibby!

Se sobresaltó y le preguntó que ocurría

-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favorcito

-¿Cuál?

-De que entres al club de Drama con Freddie

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, tengo un plan para reunir a Sam y Freddie

-¡Genial!

-¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunté con ojos esperanzados

-¡Eso es, un claro que sí! –Se sacó su camisa –cosa a la que ya estoy acostumbrada, por lo que sonrió- Además Freddie, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero feliz

-Awww, eso es tan dulce -Lo abracé, pero lo extraño, de que no quería separarme de él, ¡pero el es Gibby!, el es… Gibby, tiene novia, a la cual odio, por desconocidas razones, es gracioso, divertido y en su extraña forma, adorable… ¡Oh no, creo que me enamoré de Gibby!

No, no lo creo, sé que estoy enamora de Charles Cornelio Gibson, -no es hermoso su nombre completo-.

Nos tuvimos, que separar ya que alguien aclaraba su garganta.

-Gibbito, tenemos que buscar nuestro almuerzo –Llamó molesta su novia

-Ya voy, cariño

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Carly, porsiacaso, se te olvidaba cuando fuiste a nuestro show

-Oh, cierto, mándales saludos a Sam y a Freddie

-Si, lo haré

-Nos vemos, Carly –Se fue de la mano con su novia, que sufre de estupiditis crónica

¡Que H-I-P-O-C-R-I-TA! ¿Cómo, se atreve mandarle saludos a MIS 2 mejores amigos?

Bueno obviando mis problemas personales, espero que podamos reunir a Sam y a Freddie, es que son tan adorables juntos

P.o.v Freddie

-¡Es muy descortés, robarse la tarea de los demás, cuando la otra persona trabajó mucho en ella! –Yo y Sam -o como me gusta llamarla "Demonio con caireles de oro"-, estábamos discutiendo por que ella se había robado mi tarea

-¡Ahí cálmate, Freduchini!, ni que te vayan a amenazarte con borrar todo tu disco duro, por haberme prestado tu tarea!

-¡Pero ni te la presté, forzaste la cerradura de mi casillero!

-No, yo solo abrí tu casillero –Sonrió

-¿Cómo…cual es la combinación? –Pregunté enarcando una ceja

-3-1-9

-Tienes…razón –Comenté resignado

-Cómo siempre, Benson, Mama siempre tiene la razón, bueno me voy hay pizza de camarones en la cafetería y no me la puedo perder –Se fue, con su típico paso calmado y despreocupado, no pude evitar, quedármela mirando, pero después de perderla de vista, volví a la realidad, yo no debí a ver hecho eso, pero es que su trasero es tan atractivo, ¡Controlaté Benson!, tú amas a Carly Shay, no a Sam Puckett, ¡A quién engaño!, lo que alguna vez sentí por Carly, era solo un amor infantil, lo que ahora se convirtió en un amor fraternal, yo la quiero, como a una hermana, mientras que a Sam, yo no sé, solo ella me _intriga_, ella siempre es tan… Sam, siempre espontánea, divertida y preciosa, yo sólo… no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído hacia ella

-¡Freddo! –Llegó Gibby, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa, Gibbs?

-Te tengo una proposición

-¿Cuál?

**-Fin cap 1-**

**Bueno ¿que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, bueno los dejo para que mediten lo que piensan de mi fanfic y luego dejen reviews, los quiero. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hello my little fanfictioners! ¿Les gusta mi inglés? Bueno, a lo importante, ¡Llego el 2º capítulo de "No quiero actuar contigo"! Gracias por todos los preciosos, amado****s y muy agradecidos reviews**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña, lamentablemente, de iCarly ni sus personajes**

(Aún en P.o.v Freddie)

-A ver si entiendo, ¿Quieres que me una al club de Drama contigo?

-Exacto, ya que tu eres mi mejor amigo, tu me harías ese favor

-No sé, Gibby, es que…

-Vamos, Freddo, por favor, solo es la audición

-Esta bien, haré la audición contigo –Me resigné, es que Gibby es tan insistente, pero me extraña, el reciente entusiasmo, de su parte, hacia la actuación

-¡Gibby, apúrate! -Lo llamó su, a veces muy mandona, novia

-Bueno, nos vemos hermano – Se fue corriendo

Mientras yo guardaba mis cosas, Sam se acercó

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam? –Traté de sonar casual, pero su actitud era demasiado extraña, estaba pálida, como un fantasma y tenía su mirada fría y perdida -¡¿Sam, que ocurre?

-Yo…

P.o.v Sam

Flashback

-_Samantha Puckett, a la oficina del director _–Llamaron, por el altavoz, cosa monótona para mí, tal vez habían descubierto que yo fui la que puso el panal de abejas en la sala de maestros

Entré a la oficina del director y me senté en la silla de la izquierda

-¿Qué hay, Ted? –Saludé, como siempre, mientras que el director Franklin, me daba una mirada de desaprobación

-¿Cómo ha estado su día, Director Franklin? –Traté de sonar educada y dulce, como Carly

-Samantha, es algo serio

Si hubiera sido otra persona, que me hubiera llamado de esa manera, juró por mi amado tocino, que lo hubiera azotado y mutilado ahí mismo, esperen, ¿Me llamó, Samantha?, debe ser algo extremadamente serio, para a verme llamado de esa manera

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me apena decirte esto, pero estas expulsada

_Estas expulsada, estas expulsada_, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, dolorosamente

-¡¿Qué? –Me levanté bruscamente, y empecé a dar vueltas en círculos por la oficina

-Sam, por favor calm… - Lo interrumpí

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme, con una noticia así?

Me dio una mirada seria, respire profundo, conté hasta diez, mentalmente, como Carly dice que haga cuando estoy a punto de asesinar a alguien

Me desplomé en el asiento, en el cual estaba sentada hace poco tiempo

-¿Por q…qué estoy expulsada? –Pregunté con dificultad

-Bien, Sam haz roto el record de más detenciones en un año y tus calificaciones han disminuido demasiado

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Podrías, entrar a un club para así, mejorar tu hoja escolar

-¿Cómo cual?

-El único disponible es… -Miró su lista de clubes –El club de Drama

Digamos que la actuación, no es algo que deteste, pero me molesta tener que trabajar, aprender libretos y ensayar constantemente, con suerte hago eso para iCarly

-Ok, pues…, lo haré

-Bien, te inscribiré en este momento

-Gracias

Salí de la oficina del director, a paso lento, todavía con la expresión de horror en mi rostro

Fin Flashback

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! –Fredalupe, me sacudía por los hombros

Recién me di cuenta, que estaba en el pasillo y no en la oficina del director

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¡Suéltame idiota! –Lo empujé fuera de mí

-Por fin reaccionas, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, nerd

-¡Oh, vamos Sam, vienes aquí con una expresión fantasmagórica y dices que no es de mi incumbencia! –Agita sus brazos en el aire

-"Fantasmagórica", que graciosa palabras –Suelto una pequeña risa

-¡Sam!

-Uf..., esta bien, pero si le dices a alguien te juro que… -Puse mi puño en alto, de forma amenazante

-Ya entendí, solo dime

-Bueno…me quisieron…expulsar

-¡¿Qué? –Chilló

-¡Sssh! Baja la voz –Traté de hacer que se calle, yo que pensaba que Carly era la única chillona, pero esto me demuestra que esa idea, estaba equivocada

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Por todas las detenciones y bajas calificaciones, afectaron demasiado mi hoja escolar

-Pero puedes mejorarla si…

-Me uno a un club, lo sé –Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, no tenía ganas de seguir en la escuela, además solo quedaban 5 minutos

-Entonces, ¿lo harás?

Le di una mirada de "Duh"

-Y, ¿A cuál?

-El club de Drama

Vi como sus ojos se ensanchaban, como si le hubieran dicho que su computadora había estallado

-¿Qué te ocurre, Fredwina?

-A…a mi nada –Empezó a andar más rápido pero lo detuve

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

-Nada…solo…debo ir a casa

-Pero…

Salió corriendo dejándome, con la palabra en la boca, no se que le ocurrió pero el no debería importarme, el es solo Freddie "La reina de los tarados", nadie importante, ¿Cierto?, ¡Dios en las estupideces que me preocupo!, debería pensar en como sobrevivir con los reyes y reinas del Drama en todo Ridgeway

P.o.v Freddie

¡Oh no! No puede pasarme esto a mí, soy un buen chico, tengo buenas calificaciones y hasta hago trabajo comunitario, ¿Por qué me ocurre estoa a mí?, ahora Sam estará en el club de Drama también ¿Y si nos toca ser pareja?

No Benson, ni lo pienses, si ella sabe que sientes "eso" por ella te descuartizará

Mientras maneja mi auto –que recibí en mi último cumpleaños- sonó mi celular

-¿Aló?

-Si, Freddie, soy Tasha

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, es que necesito ayuda con mi computadora

-¿Pero, qué es lo que tiene?

-¡Si, lo supiera no te estaría llamando! –Chilló molesta –Digo, de verdad necesito tu ayuda

-Esta…bien, ya voy

-Gracias, nos vemos

Cuando llegué a casa de Tasha, n alcancé ni a tocar la puerta, cuando Tasha abrió y literalmente me arrojó dentro de su casa

-Y, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto, ahí esta mi computadora

Cuando entré me sentí algo, _incomodo, _ya que CASI TODO era rosado, su cama era una King con varias almohadas amarillas, mientras que su cama era obviamente rosada con estilo zebra –pero amarillo con rosado-, pero un rosado chillón, todo su cuarto te dejaba ciego

-Ven siéntate –Me indicó un lugar a su lado, me mostró su laptop y adivinen de que color era… ¡Rosada!

-¿Qué anda mal con ella?

-Es que no puedo entrar a páginas

-Tal vez se contagió con un virus

-Entonces…descontágialo –Susurró en mi oído –cosa que me ponía más incomodo aún-, traté de alejarme, pero cada vez se acerba más, era molesto e irritante

La empecé a revisar, y me di cuenta que todo estaba bien, esto era bastante extraño

-Al parecer está todo bien, ¿Estas segura que esta descompuesta?

-Tal vez… o solo inventé una excusa para traerte a mi casa

-¿Eh? –Trató de besarme, pero en ese mismo momento me levanté, dejándola caer en su cama

-¿Cuál es el problema, Freddie? –Preguntó inocentemente, mientras se limaba las uñas

-¡¿Qué, qué me ocurre? , ¡Trataste de besarme?

-¿Y el problema es…?

A esta chica se le Safo un tornillo

-¡Tu eres la novia de Gibby!

-¿Te creíste ese cuentito? –Rió con sarcasmo y luego continuo –Yo solo salgo con él, porque mi papá me lo pidió, a si consigo ir a París

-Salías –Dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¡Gibbito! –Corrió a abrazarlo, pero el la corrió a un lado

-Nada de Gibbito –Le dio una mira tan fría –y nada Gibby- que hasta a mi me dio a escalofríos

-¿Pero…?

-Que te diviertas en París, por si no te quedaba claro, terminamos –Salió por la puerta totalmente –y extrañamente- calmado

-Y solo quedaron dos

-No solo uno

Fui en busca de Gibby, para explicarle lo que ocurrió

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué tal, Freddie? –Me respondió, como siempre lo hace –como si nada hubiera ocurrido-

-Mm... no te molesta lo qué ocurrió allá dentro

-Nah, no porque yo iba a terminar con ella

-¿Por qué?, pensé que tu la adorabas

-Si yo igual, pero hay alguien más –Menciono ensoñadoramente

-¿Quién?

-No te lo puedo decir

-Vamos, Gibbs, te prometo que no le digo a nadie

-Es…Carly, y se que estas enamorado de ella y todo eso, pero no lo puedo evitar yo solo soy…Gibby

-No importa, mi enamoramiento hacia Carly ya pasó, no te preocupes

-Genial –Se saca la camisa –como de costumbre-, y se dirige a su auto

Igualmente yo iba a mi auto, cuando mi PeraPhone empezó a vibrar, era un mensaje de texto.

_De: Princesa Puckett_

_Para: Fredo_

_Donde demonios estas! El ensayo de iCarly es en 20 ms.! Trae tu trasero aquí Benson antes de que te ocurra algo muy feo! _

Lindo mensaje de texto ¿No?

Cuando llegué al edificio Bushwell vi a Lewbert cortar los pelos de su verruga, ¡Que asco!, decidí ignorar al antihigiénico portero e ir al apartamento de Carly, pero antes de siquiera poner mi mano en el picaporte, un brazo femenino me arrastró hacia dentro

-¿Dónde diablos estabas, Freddork? –Los ojos de Sam relampagueaban de rabia

-En casa de…Tasha

No me respondió, solo chirrío los dientes y apretó los puños

Carly –que estaba detrás de nosotros- rió, al estilo Carly, y nos llevó al estudio, para ensayar

-Bueno, a empezar el ensayo –Aplaudió y comenzamos a ensayar

P.o.v Sam

Después del ensayo, corrí directo a la cocina, Carly había comprado Tocino Boliviano, mi favorito

Hice unos de mis bailes y empecé a saborear el amado y suculento tocino

Lo único que arruinaba mi dicha era el hecho de que Freddie haya ido a la casa de Tasha –Tonta, tonta, tonta Tasha-, no es de celos, porque yo Samantha Faye Selena Puckett, jamás sentiría celos de, Fredward Nicholas Benson, nunca en la vida…creo, digo se

-¿Y, por qué fuiste donde Tasha? –Preguntó mí, a veces entrometida, mejor amiga

-Porque tenía un problema con su computadora

-Tonta -Murmuré

Carly me dio una mirada entre regaño y aprobación –más aprobación que lo otro-, mientras que Fredward me miró confuso, luego del intercambio de miradas, siguieron su conversación

-¿Y que tenía?

-Nada –Murmuró algo molesto

Ahora era nuestro turno de dar miradas confusas

-Me llamó, fui a su habitación y luego trató de besarme –Alzó los brazos en el aire

_Trató de besarme, _esas palabras me helaban la sangre, ¡Cómo rayos se le pudo ocurrir a esa arpía tratar de besar a Freddie!

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, había dejado caer el plato de tocino, debido al ruido que había echo el plato al caer, mis dos mejores amigos se me habían quedado mirando, aunque sus rostros estaban fuera de foco, no se cuanto estuve en ese "trance", pero cuando volví en mí lo único que Freduccini alcanzó a decir fue "Sam…", antes de que yo saliera del apartamento a toda velocidad.

**¿Qué tal? Lo siento la demora, es que estoy castigada y esto lo escribo a escondidas, Soy toda una rebelde xD, bueno dejen sus opiniones. **


End file.
